Aquaman: The Trench
by alexrusso89
Summary: a horror anthology series following DC characters as they encounter the trench and what lurks beneath Follow Black Manta and his crew , Aquaman and Mera, and many more as the true horrors of the trench are unleashed in a bid for its throne in true game of thrones brutality
1. Rise of Black Manta

We cut to see a some sort of fish human creatures Attacking Cruise ship of the shore of Sicily Italy and terrorizing the people. Leading them was Ocean Master wielding a trident watching the carnage with a sadistic smile.

"YOU!" he heard a voice shout, turning to see a figure approach him " How dare you interfere " She boomed before charging at him with a thin long cutlass.

The two fighters clashed swords a bit like they were fencing at first before they moved closer for more aggressive two handed combat, entering a hack and slash phase almost like those lightsaber fights from Star Wars. As they continued fighting, the woman seemed to have the upper hand and went to fire her heat vision, Ocean master grabbed her leg and knocked her down, causing her blast to miss, before being pinned down by Ocean master.

"...Foolish…" Superwoman says as her hands are pinned above her head by Ocean Master's trident "Ah yes. So you say," Ocean Master purred in her ear. "But you proved that you could more than hold your own against me." Superwoman found herself rolling her head further to the side and back against his shoulder. Her exposed neck was now tantalizingly close to his mouth.

Yes, I want this. I will allow this, just this once. Superwoman thought, Ocean Master pressed his lips ever so gently against the side of her neck and Perona shivered in response.

His fingertips flexed just above the spot where the heat was pulsing between her legs. Superwoman gave a sharp intake of breath. At that sound, Ocean Master's grip around her waist tightened and he began moving his mouth and tongue across her neck like a man possessed. Ocean Master pulled his other hand free from her grip and brushed his fingers tentatively over the underside of her breasts, then across her belly, and over her thighs, as soon the caresses became firmer, more forceful.

It was then that he moved the hand poised so close to her sex. Superwoman closed her eyes and almost gasped when his fingers made contact there. He dragged his thumb across her.

"Oh god," she moaned softly. She couldn't help herself.

Her response must have stirred something in Ocean Master, Everything became a blur. His mouth seemed to be everywhere at once, pressing against her lips and neck. His hands roamed over her body and then under her uniform, pulling and tugging if up and off. She didn't realize that she was completely naked beneath him until she felt the cool air beneath her back. He kissed her roughly as he struggled out of his own clothing. Her bare skin burned where ever he touched her, but she was not prepared for how deliciously his skin would feel against her own. She gasped out loud.

Before she could comply, he was there, poised at her entrance and pressing into her.

And then he was moving inside of her in a white hot flash of pain. "No!" she sobbed out. A wave of regret washed over her. What have I just done?

Ocean Master gave a strangled groan against her shoulder and ceased his movements. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth with obvious strain.

Neither of them spoke or moved for a few seconds.

Ocean Master took a deep, steadying breath and lifted his head to look at her.

"It's is done," he told her huskily. "It can't be undone now."

Superwoman stared back at him, her head was still spinning, but after a few minutes, she realized it was getting difficult to breath, suddenly Ocean Master was back handed off her sending him into the ocean and back into the Trench.

"Stay away… from my girl," Ultraman grunted as he snapped the trident freeing Superwoman, "My love...he forced me..." Ultraman growled once more before he just stopped

Nineteen years later…

Jessikah, now 19 years of age, was inside submarine wearing Atlantean guard armour along with three others. She was eating a slice of pizza, smiling as she enjoyed the taste of the slice of pepperoni, jalapenos, and sausage pizza.

"Right" Black Manta said as he clears his throat, " Its go time " Jessikah finished up her slice, put her helmet on and leaped through the hatch joining her team mates.

"So this is Atlantis " Black Manta smirked under his helmet as he stepped through the hatch and punched an Atlantean guard away.

"Grr...how dare you enter here!?" Some guards growled " Slay them!" The guard commanded

"Yeah, not gonna happen" Jessi smirked as she pulled out her blaster.

" Pillage and plunder," Black Manta commanded as he cracked his neck and knuckles, and then he charged in.

The Guards tried to blast Black Manta and his team, but Black Manta dodged them by flipping out of the way before he got closer to land some punches and kicks, which did some considerable damage to him before knocking him back. Black Manta cracked his knuckles, as his team opened fire on the guards.

Jessi and her team mates just kept firing at the Guards, causing them to be pushed back more and more until some fell over. The guards growled before retreating.

" Sound off " Jessi said " Lets move " Black Manta retorted before they heard sirens "Oh come on."

Black Manta and his team ran down some hall ways, Suddenly Jessi stopped the pirate.

"Wh-What did you stop me for?" Black manta asked Jessi.

"More guards are waiting up ahead. There's about 50 officers, and they're blocking our route," Jessi panted.

"You can tell that from 6 yards away?!"

"I got an enhanced sense of direction. I can tell what's going on where."

"Nice, Jessi! Now, which way doesn't have cops surrounding?" Steven asked as Jessi just looked around and then…

"So what's your plan once we get past the guards?"

"Simple… do you know where I can find a ship?" Black Manta asked.

"Are we gonna steal one?" Jessi responded.

"No,n gonna commandeer it for living quarters and hiding space. And with it, I'll plunder, pillage, pilfer, and pulverize till i find Aquaman," Black Manta bluntly answered, "You four are my crew i expect you act like it "

At the hanger, Black Manta and his crew found many modern ships, none fitting Black Manta's style. They soon found a ship that resembled a manta ray. Black manta looked curious before he decided to walk onto the ship, examining trhe deck of the ship before walking through the door, and down into the corridor leading into the cabin of the ship, which looked like a hybrid of old and new technology. There were several desks around, a large computer screen, a kitchen, a couch to sleep on, and most importantly, a steering wheel in the center to guide the vessel.

"Now this is my kinda ship. This will serve as a base and living quarters for me and my crew. The S.S. Law Breaker!"

"Fire!" the guard captain shouted.

The guards fired upon the team, but the team dodged them. The Guards fired again, the team was pinned down, suddenly one was killed by some of the guards blasts. turned to see Black Manta with his gun aimed right at the guards. He then fired again and again and again until the Guards were forced to jump for cover.

"On board now!" Black Manta commanded as Jessi quickly boarded with the chance Manta has provided as the rest of the team wasnt so lucky being gunned down as they ran for the ship.

"Jessi get us out of here"

"Aye Captain," Jessi answered before getting behind the ship's controls and taking off dodging the hydro cannons as the Lawbreaker barrelled over the walls of Atlantis and skidded across the bridge before being knocked into the trench..


	2. Killer Frost the drowned

White Light?

That was the first thing Caitlin Snow aka Killer Frost saw. It was dim at first but by the time she fully even realized it was there, it was burning. It grew more intense by the minute, sweeping her off her senses, out of her mind. It grew stronger and stronger, but no matter what he did she couldn't get out of its blinding, white grasp.

The light drew its long rays out over her; it enveloped her in a prison of radiance. She squirmed, she screamed, she did everything. She used every last bit of energy she had, and finally it began to work. The glow was still there, but it was not as strong. Her eyes began to open. She saw the face of a young woman, quite pale, quite stern, almost as if a half- human. Not nearly what she used to be. But as she began to see her more, her expression changed. The pale woman smirked, Caitlin could see she had survived a stab wound from what looked like a trident.

" She's waking "

" Not for long"

Darkness again.

At first Caitlin thought it was just darkness, but she realized it was not lack of light, it was black. A color. It was all around her, dotted with little rays of light. Tiny speckles shining like their own little universes. But suddenly it was no longer so dark. Something was emerging. She couldn't quite make it out, but it seemed to have an orangey hew to it. It had the energy of pure evil, probably as bad, if not worse, as the pale woman.

Suddenly, the vision faded away and light was returning. It was waking up in her mind, the dots were connecting. She was almost awake.

The pale woman, looked quite grim now, the kind of grim that was jealousy mixed with happiness mixed with envy mixed with inferiority. It was the look of a mother whose child had surpassed her mentally.

The pale woman looked at her. It was so good and brilliance, but too brilliant for its own good.

"Luthor How much longer?"

" Almost ready," Lex Luthor assured her.

Caitlin lay limply on the table, no longer twitching. The pale woman smiled. Faithful, loyal, Lex Luthor was a genius . She could count on him.

"Excellent." The pale woman smiled.

Lex brought over what he was working on, Caitlin began to struggle as she saw what it was, a Firestorm Matrix, Lex placed it on her in the shape of her snowflake design on her chest.

" Now miss Wayne, lets discuss our agreement " Lex said smiling

" Of course " Bryce Wayne said, she handed Lex a suitcase " 25 thousand as promised and four different types of Kryptonite" she continued

" Our deal is done " Lex said as he stepped back

" How do i activate it?" Bryce asked

" Push the big one " Lex answered.

Caitlin was thrashing against her binds, she did not want this, she squealed loudly as Bryce Wayne straddled her.

" Relax darling ok " Bryce cooed " This will be quick i promised it shouldnt hurt "

Caitlin thrashed more, Bryce lent over and pushed the main part of the Matrix and Caitlin gasped.

Caitlin lay limply on the table, no longer twitching. As Killer Frost regained conciseness she could tell something was wrong

" Sorry i should have mentioned your not in the drivers seat " Bryce said

Caitlin realised what she ment the Matrix had fused her and Bryce wayne into a new Atlantean-Human hybrid Killer Frost with Batman's mind and Frost's ice powers

" Dont do this " Caitlin said almost pleading

" honey its already done " Bryce said.

Soon Bryce began to feel their new body up, Caitlin could feel every stroke and shortly after Killer Frost lay with her eyes clenched shut and her bright blue skinny jeans and underwear around her ankles. "Oh " she moaned as she pleasured herself her fingers moving in and out of her sex. To relive her sexual tension. "Oh right there baby," she moaned shoving her fingers in deeper faster.

" Okay that enough "

The shock of the voice pulled both Bryce and Caitlin out of the pleasure. Killer frost just had enough time to pull her pants up, when suddenly Lex opened a trap door and dropped her out of it .

" Enjoy the Trench " Lex smirked " Get us out of here"

" Yes sir "

Lex's ship then sailed away as Killer Frost sunk to the Trench as thousands of fish human creatures swam at her.


End file.
